Our Love Like Drugs, Right?
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Ada berbagai jenis obat di dunia ini, berbagai fungsi dan efek seperti semua rasa yang tercipta. Seperti cerita dan kisah kita, Benarkah?/ NaruGaa Fict/ Mind Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Like Drugs, Right?**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa

**Genre:**

Romance

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush,

**Summary:**

Ada berbagai jenis obat di dunia ini, berbagai fungsi dan efek seperti semua rasa yang tercipta. Benarkah?

**0o0**

**Captropil**

Duagh …

"Katakan sekali lagi brengsek!"

Kepalan tangan remaja berkulit putih itu mengcengkeram erat kerah baju pemuda pirang. Walau tubuhnya terbilang lebih kecil dari orang yang dilawannya namun tak sedikit pun rasa takut tampak dimatanya. Bahkan manik _jade_ itu tampak menyalang marah dan melempar pemuda yang mungkin lebih tua darinya itu menabrak pagar pembatas atap.

Tak memperdulikan kalau pemuda rambut pirang itu mulai kehilangan kesadaran dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka yang disebabkannya kepalan tangan dan kakinya masih terus saja melayangkan pukulan. Pikirannya benar-benar sudah terkendali oleh amarah.

"Gaara!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang sudah hampir saja menghajar wajah sang pemuda cantik berambut pirang itu untuk kesekian kali saat panggilan yang sangat dikenalnya itu mendekat.

Sosok pemuda yang memiliki penampilan fisik yang sama dengan seseorang yang babak belur ditangannya.

_Grep …_

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pemuda berambut pirang beriris safire itu menarik Gaara kedalam pelukannya. Menenangkan sirambut merah yang tengah naik darah.

"Sudah … semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus lembut surai merah milik kekasihnya.

"Naru?" tanya Gaara pelan, amarahnya sedikit turun saat kehangatan milik sang Uzumaki Naruto memberikannya apa lagi saat pemuda itu memberikan senyumannya.

"Ayo pulang, jangan lagi terpancing kata-kata mereka. Kita akan baik-baik saja selama bersama, _ne_."

Gaara mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto menggandengnya keluar dari atap sekolah meninggalkan korbannya yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu Naruto terkapar dan mungkin mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Chloropheniramine Maleat**

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku menghajarnya sampai mati."

"Dan membuatmu masuk penjara? Tidak, terima kasih aku tak mau hidup sendiri."

Gaara mendelikkan matanya pada mendengar perkataan yang sedikit bercanda dari kekasihnya itu. Padahal ia serius.

"Baik … baik, aku mengerti, Gaara. Aku tahu kau memegang sabuk hitam tapi bukan berarti kau akan selalu menang melawan mereka dan asal kau tahu keluargaku tak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu kita. Dan aku tak mau kau terluka seperti ini," ujar Naruto mengelus pelan wajah Gaara yang baru saja diobatinya.

Menang dalam perkelahian bukan berarti pemuda itu tak pernah terluka. Beruntung hari ini Gaara hanya melawan satu orang bagaimana kalau nanti mereka datang kembali dengan jumlah yang tak sebanding dengan kekasihnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya bila mengingat mengapa Gaara bisa terlibat.

"_Baka_. Aku tak apa. Mereka mungkin bisa menyakitiku, tapi aku tak pernah membiarkan kau terluka."

"Terima kasih, maaf aku selalu menyusahkanmu … Gaara." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara. Seandainya saja ia tak selemah ini, seandainya saja bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri mungkin ia bisa sedikit mempertahankan harga dirinya sendiri. Tak malukah ia selalu dilindungi oleh Gaara setiap waktu. Salahkan penyakit sialan ini yang tak bisa membuatnya berkelahi bahkan hanya untuk membela diri.

Bahkan ia tahu pasti mengapa Gaara menghajar Deidara—sepupu dari pihak ayahnya. Apa lagi kalau tidak karena pemuda itu selalu mengganggunya dan mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka yang terlarang. Apa lagi kalau pemuda pirang yang tak pernah mengatur lidahnya itu menyinggung statusnya di dalam keluarga yang hanya anak haram dari sang ayah.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya, Naru. Kau bukan anak haram. Kau putra sah Namikaze—Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, ia menarik pelan tubuh Gaara ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sang pemuda itu beristirahat di dalam tubuhnya, "aku tak butuh semua itu, Gaara kalau harus membuat kita berpisah. Aku tak butuh status, kekayaan, dan semua kemewahan itu kalau mereka tak bisa menerima kita di sana. Cukup ada Naruto tanpa Uzumaki atau pun Namikaze. Cukup Naruto yang selalu mencintai seorang Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, membuatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ah, betapa ia mencintai pemuda pirang ini, pemuda yang berhasil menjerat hatinya setahun yang lalu.

"Ah, jantungmu berdetak kencang, Naru." Gaara mendekatkan telinganya mendengar detakan jantung Naruto yang berdetak sama dengannya. Kencang dan teratur bagai melodi yang begitu indah ditelinganya.

"Ne, dia sedang senang karena berada dekat dengan cintanya."

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Naruto."

"Aku jauh berterima kasih karenanya, Gaara. Terima kasih sudah hadir di dalam hidupku."

Gaara semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Naruto, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin bakal muncul tanpa dimintanya. menutup pelan matanya yang sudah terasa lelah ditemani alunan _lullaby_ yang selalu bisa membuatnya terpejam. Detak jantung Naruto.

'_Oyasuminasai_, Naruto.'

**Amoxilin**

Gaara berdiri di balik sebuah pohon tak jauh dari sebuah kantor besar milik keluarga Naruto. pagi tadi tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan datang ke rumah mereka. _Otousan _dari Naruto meminta pemuda pirang itu untuk datang ke kantornya dan tentu saja ditolak keras oleh Naruto. Mana mungkin pemuda pirang itu mau menemui seseorang yang sudah membuangnya bahkan menolaknya dengan keras.

Akan tetapi Naruto terpaksa tetap datang dengan catatan Gaara juga ikut saat anak buah sang ayah mengatakan kalau semua ini ada hubungan dengan _kaasan_ Naruto.

Dan disinilah Gaara menunggu Naruto karena ia bersikeras tak mau ikut masuk bersama Naruto. Gaara cukup paham dimana posisinya saat ini dan ia tak mau memperkeruh suasana yang ada. Siapa tahu ini bisa menjadi moment hubungan baik ayah dan anak itu.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu tampak mendekati pintu masuk, namun langkah Gaara terhenti saat melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu murung. Bahkan pendar manik _safire_nya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam sana? Perasaan Gaara buruk soal ini.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Naruto melirik sedikit pada Gaara, wajahnya terlihat kacau bahkan ia hanya berada setengah jam di dalam sana namun cukup untuk menghancurkan moodnya hari ini.

Mencoba menarik garis dibibirnya Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia tak ingin membuat Gaara khawatir dan bisa dipastikan pemuda berambut merah itu akan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Ayo pulang."

Tak ada sedikit pun pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua hanya sebuah sebuah kesunyian kosong diantara derap langkah mereka sepanjang trotoar, membuat Gaara yang tak terbiasa tanpa kata-kata cerewet milik Naruto yang selalu dianggapnya mengganggu. Bahkan keduanya tak berjalan berdampingan, hanya Gaara yang mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto berjalan.

"Naru—"

_Duk …_

Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak membuat Gaara menabrak punggung besar milik Naruto. Tak bisa menanyakan apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu.

"Gaara … apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku pergi?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berambut merah yang telah menempati hatinya sejak lama. Pemuda satu-satunya yang diinginkannya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? apa kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya menahan ntuk tidak melayangkannya pada Naruto. Tak habis pikir dengan otak Naruto yang kadang memang dibawah rata-rata tersebut.

"_Okaasan_ku masih hidup Gaara."

Hati Gaara berlonjak senang saat mendengarnya walau tak terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat datar. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus namun mengapa wajah Naruto terlihat sedih. Seharusnya Naruto bahagia bisa bertemu ibu kandung yang tak pernah dilihatnya sejak kecil bukan, sosok ibu yang selalu dikatakannya ingin bertemu. Bahkan diam-diam ia tahu kalau Naruto masih terus melakukan pencarian terhadap wanita tersebut karena Naruto yakin kalau ibunya masih hidup.

Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat _safire_ milik Naruto bertemu dengan _jade_ miliknya. Safire itu terluka dan ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Mereka tak mengizinkanku bertemu kalau aku tak mau kembali ke kediaman Namikaze."

Sakit, hati Gaara terasa sakit saat ini. Kembali ke kediaman Namikaze sama artinya kalau hubungan mereka berakhir karena sejak awal keduanya bahkan tak direstui masing-masing orang tua dari pihak keduanya. Bersikeras mempertahankan cinta yang mereka yakini membuat Gaara dan Naruto meninggalkan nama Sabaku dan Namikaze mencari sebuah nama baru untuk keduanya.

Naruto tahu ini semua terasa sulit saat ini. Ia sangat ingin bertemu sang ibu dan membawanya bersamanya karena ia tahu kalau ayahnya tak pernah mencintai ibunya. Kehadirannya sendiri hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Dan ia tak yakin kondisi ibunya baik-baik saja.

Namun haruskah ia menukar kebahagiaannya dengan semua ini. Menukar cintanya dengan seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Menukar Gaara dengan ibunya.

_Tes … tes …_

Hujan dilangit pun turun dengan derasnya memberikan sebuah rasa lain yang membuat keduanya semakin menundukkan kepala. Tak berniat pergi untuk berteduh. Berharap hujan ini bisa membawa luka di dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti. Kembalilah Naruto."

Hati Naruto sakit saat melihat senyum terpaksa Gaara. Ia tahu ini semua hanya akan membuat mereka berdua terluka. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, ia tak mau kehilangan Gaara. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan hidupnya.

_Grep …_

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Gaara. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada helai merah milik Gaara. Merasakan wangi tubuh Gaara yang mungkin tak akan dirasakannya lagi.

"Ja—jangan lupakan, a—aku Naruto."

Sakit, hati Naruto sakit bagai teriris pisau dan tersiram asam. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar kalimat penuh rasa sakit dengan bibir yang gemetaran di dalam pelukannya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini. Sangat dan tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto membiarkan pemuda pirang itu menatapnya heran. Gaara menyentuhkan tangannya pada dada Naruto, tepat dimana jantung sang pemuda pirang berdetak.

"Aku tahu kalau kita sekarang terluka dan memendam sakit teramat dalam, namun percayalah Naru semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu ada di sini mengobati setiap lukamu, menghapus air matamu."

"Gaa—ra"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia harus kuat. Selama ini ia selalu mendapatkan semangat dari Naruto. Bertahan menghadapi kerasnya sang kepala keluarga Sabaku serta peraturannya. Kali ini ia yang harus membagi semua itu untuk Naruto, tak akan dibiarkannya mereka terluka dengan sia-sia. Mundur bukan berarti mereka kalah. Ini semua hanya kemenangan yang tertunda.

"Selesaikanlah semua ini dengan cepat. Aku akan menunggumu kembali."

Walaupun luka ini tak akan pernah sembuh namun ia yakin perasaan mereka berdua bisa menutupnya dengan perlahan.

**Dexamethason**

Sudah sebulan lamanya semua itu terjadi, Naruto kembali ke kediaman Namikaze disambut bahagia oleh sang kepala keluarga Minato Namikaze begitu pun dengan Gaara yang ternyata dijemput kembali ke kediaman Sabaku.

Cerita keduanya dianggap sudah berakhir oleh masing-masing pihak. Menyisakan senyuman pada kedua orang tua Gaara dan Naruto namun mereka tak tahu kalau benang merah yang menyatukan keduanya tak akan pernah bisa lepas. Takdir yang menentukan segalanya.

Sebuah pesta yang dilakukan di kediaman Sabaku terlihat cukup meriah bahkan beberapa kolega atas tampak datang dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada sang tuan rumah atas acara pertunangan sang putra bungsu, Sabaku Gaara.

Diantara tamu yang hadir manik _jade_ Gaara selalu mencari dan melihat diantara ratusan orang yang hadir. Mencari pemuda berambut pirang bermanik _safire_ miliknya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sang pemuda yang dicintainya. Sosok yang terlihat tampan didalam balutan jas mahal berwarna hitam dengan dalaman biru. Rambut Naruto terlihat sedikit panjang hampir menyentuh bahunya memberikan kesan dewasa padanya.

Namun senyum Gaara memudar saat melihat adanya tangah yang melingkar di lengan Naruto. Sosok seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

Tentu saja keadaan mereka sudah berbeda saat ini. Walau ia berjanji akan menunggu Naruto namun Gaara sudah diseret paksa kembali ke sarang ini. Bila dulu ia bisa menyuarakan lantang keinginanya namun sejak Naruto pergi berbisik saja ia tak mampu.

"Gaara-kun kau sakit?" Sosok gadis yang berada di samping Gaara itu terlihat cemas saat melihat tunangannya tiba-tiba saja memucat, menghapus pelan setiap tetes keringat Gaara, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak apa, aku keluar sebentar mencari angin."

Sang gadis mengangguk karena ia tahu Gaara tak akan pernah bisa dikekang bahkan kalau ikatan diantara mereka adalah nyata. Entah mengapa di dalam manik _jade_ itu tak pernah terlihat emosi bahkan ia tak yakin Gaara hidup. Hanya raga yang ada tanpa jiwa.

Gaara berjalan pelan menjauhi kerumunan para tamu yang semakin ramai berdatangan. Walau dulu ia pernah dicerca karena hubungannya dengan Naruto namun sejak sang ayah mendengar kabar kepulangan Naruto ke kediaman Namikaze ia telah diterima dengan baik kembali. Karena bagaimana pun juga Gaara adalah satu-satunya putra sejak kematian sang kakak Kankurou dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau di sini juga, Gaara?"

Waktu seakan berhenti saat Gaara kembali bertemu Naruto langsung. Gaara tak menyangka kalau Naruto sudah lebih dulu berada diberanda kediamannya. Namun kali ini tanpa siapa pun. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sini saat ini.

Wajah itu terlihat pucat, Gaara yakin kalau Naruto sakit. Apa mungkin penyakitnya kambuh.

Tangan putih Gaara terjulur menyentuh dahi Naruto dan tak sedikit pun Naruto menolaknya karena bagaimana pun keduanya sangat merindukan setiap sentuhan yang ada.

"Kau panas Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan pernah memforsir tenagamu sendiri, _baka_."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar omelan yang sudah lama dirindukan telinganya. Memegang tangan Gaara yang berada didahinya dan mengecupnya pelan, "aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"_Baka_. Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu." Dengan cepat Gaara menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Naruto. Meletakkannya di dada sembari meminta jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejak manik _safire_ itu terus saja melihatnya—menatapnya dalam.

"Kau bilang akan menungguku. Sekarang apa yang terjadi Gaara?" tanya Naruto mendekati Gaara, mengurangi jarak diantara mereka walau Gaara terus saja mundur yang pastinya sia-sia karena beranda itu tak begitu panjang.

"Kau juga sama saja," ujar Gaara dingin membalikkan tubuhnya berpegang pada pagar beranda.

"Tentu saja berbeda," ujar Naruto pelan seakan berbisik di telinga Gaara membuat Gaara bergidik mendengar betapa suara itu membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Dia sepupuku sedangkan gadis itu tunanganmu. Dimananya yang sama Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara berbalik dan menatap tak percaya pada Naruto, namun segera kembali ditundukkannya kepalanya. Bukan ia yang mau melakukan semua ini namun ia harus kalau tak mau sang ayah menyakiti Naruto dan mencoba menghancurknnya. Tekanan itu memang menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Gaara."

Gaara tak bisa menjawabnya saat bibir milik Naruto sudah bertemu dengan bibirnya. Hanya menutup mata yang bisa dilakukannya membiarkan perasaan ini kembali menyatu. Merasakan setiap getar-getar yang tersalurkan melalui sentuhan Naruto, ia terlalu merindukan pemuda pirang ini. Sangat merindukannya.

"Nghhh … cukup Naru, orang—"

Namun Naruto tak memperdulikan permintaan Gaara bahkan ia memasukkan lidahnya saat pemuda berambut merah itu mengerang karena ulahnya. Ia hanya terlalu lama meninggalkan rasa ini rasa yang bagaikan candu untuknya dan ia juga sangat merindukannya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Gaara." Naruto menurunkan ciumannya menelusuri bentuk rahang Gaara membiarkan sejenak pemuda itu untuk bernapas karena ciumannya yang gila.

"Cukup Na—naru, Argghh."

Gaara terpekik pelan saat Naruto menggigit pundaknya, membiarkan sebuah tanda kebiruan yang mungkin tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari.

Naruto menjilat pelan diatas tanda yang baru saja dibuatnya, menatap kagum hasil karyanya diatas bingkai putih tubuh Gaara. Tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya ini cukup untuk saat ini. Oh ya Gaara jangan pernah biarkan siapa pun menyentuh tubuhmu atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku," ujar Naruto tersenyum atau mungkin menyeringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Gaara berdiri. Rasanya ia tak mengenal Naruto yang kini berada dihadapannya. Terlalu sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dikenalnya.

Pemuda pirang ini terlalu liar bahkan terlalu sehat bukankah kekasihnya memilik penyakit jantung sejak kecil yang membuatnya kerap kali tak bisa melakukan kegiatan berat. Bahkan sekarang ia yakin panas ditubuh Naruto yang dirasakannya saat ini berbeda dengan panas akibat demam yang dikiranya. Siapa pemuda ini sebenarnya.

"Aku kekasihmu Gaara. Sudah sejak lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu saat kita berpisah hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, kau pikir hatiku tak marah melihat gadis itu menyentuhmu?" tanya Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Gaara.

"Aku akan kembali merebut dan menculikmu dari kediaman Sabaku. Tunggulah."

Tubuh Gaara merosot lemas, rasanya otaknya tak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, padahal Naruto hanya menyentuhya sedikit namun responnya terlalu berbahaya untuk tubuhnya.

Selama ini keduanya memang tak pernah terlihat hubungan intim terlalu jauh selain pelukan dan ciuman karena Naruto menganut _sex after married._

Gaara merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ck, bisa langsung bangun hanya karena ini tubuhnya benar-benar sensitif.

"Dasar _baka _Naru brengsek!" teriak Gaara kesal sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan miliknya, "awas kau nanti."

Naruto yang baru saja diteriakan sang kekasih hanya tertawa pelan. Ia tahu ia keterlaluan menggoda kekasihnya. Namun Naruto harus melakukannya agar Gaara tahu kalau tubuh dan jiwa putra Sabaku itu hanya milik Naruto walau statusnya sudah bertunangan.

"Kau gila Naru?" tanya gadis sepupu Naruto itu heran melihat Naruto yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Walau baru kali in ia melihatnya tertawa.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang senang. Ayo pulang, pesta ini membosankan."

Gadis itu mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Naruto. Mereka kelihatan seperti kekasih bukan, namun pada kenyataannya Naruto menolak pertunangan mereka saat operasi jantung yang dilakukannya berhasil. Namun gadis itu tetap yakin kalau suatu saat Naruto akan melihatnya.

'Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain Naruto namun izinkan aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini.'

**Aphrodesiac**

Gaara mendesah kesal di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Malam pertunangannya sendiri berjalan cukup lancar namun bukan itu yang membuat harus merasakan detak jantungnya. Salahkan apa yang dilakukan Naruto semalam padanya membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Bagaimana bisa, kalau setiap sentuhan yang bahkan masih diingat oleh tubuhnya ini semakin menggila. Ia menginginkan pemuda pirang itu sekarang.

"Dasar brengsek, Naru. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?"

Ini sudah berlalu tiga bulan lamanya sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan otomatis Gaara tak pernah merasakan setiap gerak tangan tan itu yang selalu menyentuhnya. Semalam adalah pertemuan pertama mereka bahkan sentuhan pertama yang rasanya lebih menarik dari yang dulu. Mungkinkah karena pernah merasakan 'dosis besar' tubuhnya sekarang menuntut lebih?

Tapi mana mungkin Gaara bisa menemui Naruto kalau mereka masih tak diizinkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Bukan berpikir kalau keduanya akan kembali hanya saja lebih baik mencegah dari hal yang buruk kembali terulang kembali.

Sebuah senyuman atau mungkin seringaian muncul di bibir Gaara. Hidup bersama Naruto selama bertahun-tahun bukan berarti tak mempengaruhi sifatnya walau hanya sedikit. Bersikap sedikit bandel hari ini bukan masalah besar bukan, dan rasanya susunan pelariannya hari ini untuk menemukan Naruto sudah tercipta dengan rapi dikepalanya.

"_See_, manusia bisa berubah kapan saja kan, Naruto?" ujar Gaara menjilat bibirnya pelan memainkan sebuah kunci—beserta sebuah alamat— yang kemarin dikirimkan ke alamatnya tanpa pengirim hanya tertuju untuk Gaara dengan dalih hadiah pertunangannya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kantor milik orang tuanya—yang tak akan pernah mau diakuinya sebagai miliknya— itu berjalan pelan memasuki rumah yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya.

Ya, sejak seminggu yang lalu Naruto memang memilih menempati sebuah apartemen di salah satu jantung kota Tokyo. Kepalanya penat kalau harus berada di rumah utama yang hanya membuatnya sakit kepala, cukup urusan kantor saja yang harus di handlenya tak perlu. Walau harus beradu dengan ayahnya setidaknya Naruto berhasil mendapat izin untuk tinggal terpisah.

Tangan Naruto baru saja akan bergerak membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara yang diyakininya adalah suara air yang jatuh di ubin kamar mandinya. Hal ini sedikit aneh mengingat Naruto tinggal sendiri dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu alamat apartemennya kecuali—

Naruto tersenyum sembari menyeringai karena ia tahu pasti siapa yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya dan menggunakan kamar mandinya.

"Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan, penyusup manis berambut merah," ujar Naruto membuka pelan pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tak terkunci itu yang malah tak disadari oleh sang empunya yang masih terdiam di bawah guyuran air—sembari menutup mata.

Naruto mengendap pelan mendekati sosok yang sedang mandi tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan air yang jatuh ikut membasahi tubuhya.

"Ya! Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan, _baka_!"

Sabaku Gaara pemuda yang terindentifikasi sebagi bungsu Sabaku itu berteriak kencang saat melihat sepasang tangan berwarna tan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengganggu acara mandinya.

"Hanya memeluk seorang penyusup yang diam-diam memasuki kamarku agar dia tidak melarikan diri."

Gaara memukul pelan kepala pirang yang bersandar di bahunya itu, "siapa yang penyusup? Bukankah kau yang mengirimkan kuncinya untukku?"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya, "ya, hanya saja aku tak percaya akan secepat ini kau melarikan diri dari istanamu, _Hime_?"

_Plak_

Sekali lagi Gaara menganiaya kepala Naruto, "sudah lepaskan pelukanmu, Naru."

"Tak mau," ujar Naruto malah menggigir telinga Gaara pelan. Tertawa pelan mendengar desahan tertahan Gaara. Berpisah sementara bukan berarti ia melupakan titik sensitif kekasih abadinya itu, "sayangnya aku malah mulai lapar, Gaara."

Gaara melebarkan matanya tak percaya, bodohnya ia yang baru menyadari situasinya sendiri. Yang seakan memberi makan rubah mesum yang kini menatapnya lapar. Berada di kamar mandi berdua dengan Naruto dengan walau sedari tadi ia masih menggunakan bajunya karena awalanya Gaara hanya berniat mendinginkan kepalanya yang berujung berguyur di bawah shower di kamar mandi Naruto.

Biasanya ia tak pernah khawatir dengan kondisi saat ini bahkan ia pernah _half naked_ di depan Naruto namun pemuda itu tak pernah berniat menyentuhnya jauh—karena prinsip kunonya— namun sepertinya ia tak yakin dengan Naruto yang berada dihadapannya saat ini lebih tepatnya memeluknya. Kesuciannya benar-benar terancam saat ini.

"Jangan coba-coba Naruto."

"Tak ada penolakan Uzumaki Gaara." Panggil Naruto pada Gaara walau nama Namikaze melekat padanya namun ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Gaara menggunakan nama yang dibencinya itu akan dibuatnya pemuda berambut merah itu menggunakan nama yang sama dengan orang yang disayanginya—sang _kaasan._

_Brak_

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara dan mendorongnya ke dinding kamar mandi, menjilat pelan sudut bibir Gaara dan memagut bibir milik Gaara. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Gaara kuat dengan tangannya yang mulai melepaskan setiap kancing baju Gaara. Memainkan dua tonjolan yang sudah menegang sejak tadi membuat Gaara berteriak—mendesah. Yang malah menjadi kesempatan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara.

Tuan rumah yang tak suka dikunjungi mendorongnya yang malah membuat Naruto leluasa menghisap kuat lidah Gaara. Bermain bersama dengan lidah yang saling membelit dan bertukar saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Gaara yang mulai membengkak.

Dalam hati Gaara mengutuk dari mana Naruto belajar ciuman, ini berbeda dengan ciuman lembut yang selama ini diterimanya. Naruto yang berada di mulutnya ini liar dan panas membuat darahnya naik ke kepala bahkan ia yakin bagian selatan tubuhnya ikut memanas. Gaara menutup matanya yang mulai pusing hanya dengan ciuman Naruto. Kepalanya juga sudah tak sanggup memikirkan alasan perubahan Naruto.

"Nah, nyonya Uzumaki akan kubuat kau hamil anakku dan membuat orang-orang bodoh itu mengakui kita," seringai sang Namikaze Naruto menatap Gaara yang sudah terduduk lemas hanya karena ciumannya, "ayo kita mulai malam pertama kita, Uzumaki Gaara."

TBC

a/n: hahaha tbc di saat yang tepat ne#dilempar pisau. Karena terlalu panjang Mizu jadikan twoshoot, ok^^

Mizu hanya ingin mencoba main lagi di rated M#kalau gak failed untuk bisa melanjutkan fict 'a confusion' yang terlalu lama terlantar karena Mizu takut buat ngelanjutinnya. Anggap adja pemanasan sebelum main di sana lagi hahaha

Mizu boleh nanya? Apa fict ini tetap di rate T atau pindah ke M dengan tambahan beberapa lime atau mungkin lemon haha Mizu gak tahu. Mizu bisanya baca adja kalau buat rate M lemon itu susah~ jadi kalau gak asem gak apapa yah paling mentok implisit dah xD

Ne, sampai jumpa chapter 2, nanti untuk keterangan obatnya nanti Mizu kasih di chap depan adja

Sign

Mizu


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Like Drugs, Right?**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa

**Genre:**

Romance

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush,

**Summary:**

Ada berbagai jenis obat di dunia ini, berbagai fungsi dan efek seperti semua rasa yang tercipta. Benarkah?

**0o0**

* * *

**Pankuronium Bromida**

Tangan itu masih bergerak liar di dalam tubuhnya. Memberikan setiap impuls saraf mengenjutkan setiap kerja jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri pemuda berambut merah itu mencoba untuk menahan setiap suara bahkan desahan yang tercipta karena ulah kekasihnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menyentuhnya sejauh ini, biasanya mereka hanya cukup dengan foreplay sederhana. Namun kali ini Gaara harus mengakui kalau Naruto yang berada di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya menggila.

"Agh … cu—kup Naru."

Suara itu berbisik lemah diantara tawa pemuda pirang yang masih bermain di setiap ukiran putih yang semula polos tanpa noda kini penuh dengan noda kemerahan miliknya sebuah tanda kalau seorang Sabaku Gaara hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto bukan siapa pun juga bahkan tunangan bodoh kekasihnya itu.

Tangan yang semula bermain di atast tubuh bagian atas milik Gaara itu mulai turun merambat perlahan sembari menggoda dengan lidah dan mulut Naruto yang tak henti mengukir jejak bersamanya.

Melepaskan penutup terakhir milik Gaara, Naruto bersiul pelan menatap lapar pada tubuh kekasihnya yang kini polos bak bayi yang baru lahir. Cantik dan menggairahkan. Menyesal ia tak menyentuh tubuh itu sejak lama.

Meraup bibir yang sudah membengkak itu kembali Naruto mereguk setiap candu milik seorang Gaara.

"Kau menikmatinya Gaara? Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara, dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuh Gaara yang melemas karena ciuman panjang mereka tentu saja bila ia terus saha mencumbu dan merampas setiap kebutuhan oksigen Gaara.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Naru."

"Hahaha … tak mau." Naruto hanya tertawa senang melihat wajah yang kini memerah semakin memerah seiring bertambahnya gerakan tangannya dibawah sana yang bermain dengan milik Gaara. Meremas dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Hingga dirasanya benda ditangannya mulai berkedut liar tak lama hingga Gaara meneriakkkan namanya saat mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Hah … hah … cukup Naru. Aku capek."

"Apa yang kau katakan Gaara? Bahkan kita belum memulai apa pun," ujar Naru santai sembari menjilati setiap jarinya yang berlumuran cairan milik Gaara.

"Enak … kau mau mencobanya Gaara?" Naruto menyodorkan kedua jarinya untuk masuk ke mulut Gaara sedikit bergidik Gaara saat merasakan cairan miliknya di dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Mengerling nakal Gaara malah berbalik menggoda Naruto, menjilat perlahan jari dimulutnya dengan lidah yang turun naik. Dengan sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"Argh sudah cukup." Menggendong Gaara ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh polos Gaara di atas bed. Membuka semua pakaiannya hingga keadaanya sama dengan Gaara.

"Tak ada pemanasan sayang, tubuhku sudah tak sabaran." Membuka kaki Gaara Naruto menjilat bibirnya sendiri lapar menatap lubang merah milik Gaara yang berkedut seakan tak sabar dimasuki.

"Tahan ne."

"Arrrggghhhhtt!" Gaara berteriak saat Naruto sekali hentak memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Gaara menagcuhkan kalau ulahnya membuat rasa sakit mengalir disekujur tubuh Gaara.

Tak tega pada Gaara, Naruto melumat bibir Gaara sekedar membuat Gaara melupakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Bergeraklah Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan bergerak keluar masuk dari lubang Gaara. Desahan demi desahan mengalir indah dari bibir Gaara.

"Agh … di sana."

Lengkung senyuman berada di bibir Naruto, menghentak dalam membuat Gaara semakin terbuai dalam euforianya.

"Naru … a—aku."

"Bersama Gaara," ujar Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Menyentuh titik terdalam milik Gaara. Hingga dirasanya rasa sesak dan penuh berada di ujung sana.

"Agghhhh Naru/ Gaara."

Brugh

Naruto menghimpit tubuh Gaara yang berada di bawahnya. Napas keduanya turun naik dengan cepat. Mengecup pelan dahi Gaara, Naruto tersenyum kecil, "terima kasih Gaara."

Cup berbalik mengecup kilat bibir Naruto, Gaara terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah turun dari tubuhku, aku lelah Naru."

"Eh, ronde kedua ne?"

"Tidak." Sekali lagi Gaara mengecup bibir Naruto, "tenang saja aku akan sering kemari, jadi kita bisa bermain lagi," bisiknya pelan di telinga Naruto.

"Baiklah, oyasumi Gaara." Berpindah ke samping Gaara, Naruto menarik tubuh Gaara hingga berada di pelukannya. Memeluk pemuda yang hanya menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Gaara menutup mata dengan rasa bahagia yang tak bisa terucap dengan kata-kata. Walau Naruto menjadi sedikit berubah—agresif—ia tak menyesali malam ini. Karena Narutolah yang telah menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali .

"Oyasumi Naru."

* * *

**Paracetamol**

"Hatchim! Hatchim!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Gadis berstatus sepupu Naruto itu menatap heran mantan tunangannya yang kini bersin-bersin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ne … daijoubu." Mengambil selembar tisu Naruto membersihkan hidungnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan cairan.

'Sial … ini gara-gara, Gaara. Padahal aku ada meeting penting siang ini.' Meraba kepalanya sendiiri, Naruto merasakan panas yang menyebar. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat ini.

"Naru?" tanya gadis itu lagi khawatir diacuhkan dan melihat Naruto yang terbaring di kursinya sendiri.

"Pergilah."

"Ta—tapi."

"Pergi."

Melihat manik biru yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan itu gadis yang juga berstatus sekretaris Naruto itu berlari keluar. Sakit rasanya bahkan untuk peduli pada orang yang kau sayangi bahkan kau tak boleh mendekatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang pernah dikenalnya dulu.

Mendial beberapa angka di handphonenya, Naruto menunggu hingga terdengar suara seseorang diluar sana mengangkatnya. Namun tiga kali mencoba hanya mailbox yang menjawab semua panggilannya.

"Pukul 11.00. Aku masih punya waktu untuk tidur sebentar kan?" Merasakan kepalanya yang semkain pusing Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, sejenak melupakan rasa kesalnya pada pemuda berambut merah yang kini entah dimana dan melakukan apa.

"Ck, awas saja nanti kau … Gaa—"

Manik sewarna reremputan hijau gelap itu tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya tertidur dengan tenangnya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah berada di depan kantor Naruto sejak lima menit yang lalu. Namun ia tak mau masuk sebelum gadis itu keluar dan menunggunya di samping kantor, bahkan ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya.

"Dasar baka. Kalau sakit begini bukankah lebih baik istirahat saja?" Gaara menyentuh pelan dahi Naruto dengan tanganya, membandingkan panas tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu beranjak berdiri, mengunci pintu ruangan Naruto agar tak seorang pun bisa masuk.

Tersenyum kecil, Gaara mencoba memindahkan Naruto ke sofa dengan susah payah. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar kelelahan bahkan ia tak terbangun saat Gaara tak sengaja menghempasnya ke sofa.

Membuka sepatu dan beberapa kancing kemeja Naruto, Gaara mengompres kekasihnya itu dengan sapu tangan yang basah air hangat. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk sedikit menurunkan panas tubuh Naruto.

"Tak berubah," ujar Gaara pelan saat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang masih hangat. Hanya napas pemuda itu yang teratur menandakan tidurnya nyenyak

"Pakai itu saja."

Menggeser tubuh Naruto, Gaara ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Menarik tubuh pemuda itu dan mendekapnya hangat. Hingga wajah Gaara memerah sendiri saat merasakan udara yang berasal dari napas Naruto dilehernya.

Tersenyum kecil, Gaara mencium sekilas bibir Naruto.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

Jauh di dalam sana, Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang tak terkira, seakan ia berada di dekat Gaara. Merasakan detakan jantung yang mengiringi tidurnya membuat sebuah senyuman pun tak luput dibibirnya, 'oyasumi, Gaara.'

* * *

**Ondansentron**

"Plok … Plok …"

Tepuk tangan meriah saat seorang Uzumaki Naruto berhasil memenangkan tender seharga ratusan juta yen. Bahkan berpasang mata menatap tabjub pada kemampuan putra tunggal Namikaze ini. Seharusnya sejak dulu saja Naruto mengambil alih anak cabang Namikaze dan membuat semua orang mengakuinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga buah tak akan jauh jatuh dari pohonnya. Saat semua orang mengakui kalau seorang Namikaze Minato adalah aset terbesar di dunia bisnis maka Naruto pastilah akan mengikutinya.

Namun tak seorang pun yang menyadari kalau ada seringai mengerikan di wajah Naruto saat ini. Manis senyuman yang pastinya akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya suatu saat nanti.

'Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah kecil dariku nanto, Otou-sama.'

Naruto melepas jasnya dan melempar benda itu sembarangan saat kembali ke ruangannya. Hatinya sejenak melembut menatap kembali selembar kertas yang ditemuinya saat membuka mata tadi.

"Makanlah, jangan lupa obatnya juga. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu hingga terjaga. Otousanku bisa membunuhku kalau tak segera pulang."

Menyentuh dahinya, Naruto tahu kalau panasnya sudah menghilang. Di dalam mimpi tadi ia bermimpi kalau Gaara memeluknya hingga tertidur pulas. Membuat semangatnya terisi dengan penuh seketika.

"Aku lapar," bisik Naruto menyentuh perutnya. Makanan yang ditinggalkan Gaara tadi sudah habis seketika ia bangun.

Menyeringai, Naruto menyambar kunci mobilnya cepat.

"Berkunjung ke rumah kekasihku tercinta sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk," bisiknya pelan.

.

,

,

Bibir Naruto terkatup marah saat melihat bagaimana kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang gadis di rumah mereka—rumah Gaara. Keduanya tampak menyantap makanan dalam diam. Walau Naruto tahu kalau Gaara tak akan mengkhianatinya namun sifat posesifnya tak mengizinkan walau gadis itu berstatus tunangan resmi kekasihnya.

"Pulangkan gadis itu sekarang juga atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Tanpa membiarkan Gaara menjawab telponnya, Naruto sudah mematikan handphonenya, seringai dibibirnya terpampang jelas melihat wajah panik Gaara. Terlebih saat manik jade itu bertemu safire miliknya.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan makan bersama dengan gadis itu," ujar Naruto mendudukan ubuhnya di salah satu sofa milik Gaara sesaat gadis itu keluar dari rumah kekasihnya.

"Orang tuaku baru saja di sini mereka yang meninggalkan gadis itu di sini. Jangan salah sangka."

Naruto hanya tertawa, tangannya menarik pinggang Gaara untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Siapa yang salah sangka?"

"Kau. Hilangkan cemburu bodoh milikmu itu," ujar Gaara memeluk erat leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma jeruk milik kekasihnya. Bersama pemuda pirang ini lebih nyaman untuknya dibandingkan dengan gadis manapun termasuk tunangannya sendiri.

"A—aku—"

Gaara tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar mandi saat semua makanan di perutnya mendesak keluar. Membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit makanan yang sempat tertelan ke dalam wastafel. Rasanya benar-benar tak enak.

Naruto memijit tengkuk Gaara khawatir. Matanya menyorot cemas pada kekasihnya. Makanan diperut Gaara keluar semua bahkan saat dirasanya tak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan, Gaara masih saja muntah-muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau salah makan tadi?"

Gaara membasuh mulutnya dengan air wastafel, perutnya rasanya diaduk-aduk di dalam mixer, benar-benar tak enak, menggeleng pelan. Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

Naruto mengusap helai merah milik Gaara, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat tubuh Gaara dalam gendongannya. Membawa tubuh pemuda yang terasa ringan baginya. Pemuda yang kini malah bergelayut mesra pada lehernya. Terkikik kecil Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng melihat ulah Gaara.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Gaara menarik ujung kemeja milik kekasihnya. Merasakan aroma jeruk dari tubuh Naruto membuat perasaannya nyaman. Setidaknya perutnya tak lagi bergejolak.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana, tidurlah." Ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur Gaara dan menyamankan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu. Naruto merengkuh tubuh Gaara dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kekasihnya bergelung nyaman pada tubuhnya.

Mengecup pelan kepala Gaara, Naruto ikut menyusul Gaara yang sudah terbuai ke dalam mimpi.

"Oyasumi, Gaara."

* * *

**Lidokain**

"Hoek … hoek …"

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya, sedikit rasa pusing menderanya saat merasakan mentari pagi menyapanya. Telinganya mendapati suara seseorang dari kamar mandi. Membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Hoek … hoek …"

"Gaara?" menyibakkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, Naruto menemukan Gaara yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya untuk kesekian kali. Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung seminggu dan masih belum ada perubahan saat kekeras kepalaan Gaara ikut andil—tak mau dibawa ke dokter. Karena itu jugalah hampir setiap pulang kantor Naruto menginap di apartemen Gaara. Mengacuhkan kemungkinan kalau ada yang memergoki kehadirannya di apartemen Sabaku bungsu itu.

"Ke dokter ya. Kau semakin pucat Gaara."

Gaara menggeleng, bukannya benci ke dokter. Namun Gaara tak suka berada di rumah berwarna putih itu. Benar-benar tak suka.

"Jangan keras kepala. Pokoknya pagi ini kuantar ke dokter."

Belum sempat Gaara membantah perintah kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sudah limbung. Berutung Naruto berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Gaara pingsan.

Tak menunggu hingga mentari benar-benar muncul, Naruto sudah membawa Gaara ke dokter walau prakteknya masih belum buka. Dia tak perduli kalau pamannya itu akan mengomel karena terpaksa bangun pagi.

"Ya Naruto apa kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" teriak seorang pemuda berusia tiga puluhan pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggedor rumahnya yang juga merupakan tempat prakteknya. Namun kekesalannya menguap saat melihat Naruto tak sendiri saat ada seseorang didekapan keponakannya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya sang paman sembari memeriksa tubuh seorang pemuda berambut merah walau di dalam kepalanya mencoba mengingat wajah sang pemuda yang tak asing rasanya.

"Kekasihku," jawab Naruto singkat yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh sang paman. Membuat Naruto berguling-guling di lantai.

"Sakit … Kakashi Jii-san."

Kakahi Hatake, pemuda berstatus paman Naruto itu hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan ajaib keponakannya di usianya yang tak bisa dibilang anak-anak. Pemuda berstatus adik angkat sang ibu itu kembali memeriksa Gaara untuk kedua kali. Keningnya berkerut heran.

"Kenapa? Apa Gaara baik-baik saja?"

"Gaara? Apa namanya Sabaku Gaara? Putra bungsu dari tuan Sabaku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. Yang membuat Kakashi memijit kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Dirinya baru ingat kalau pemuda yang tengah diperiksanya pernah dilihatnya di tv. Dan sekarang apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto tentang keadaan Gaara.

"Apa Gaara baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto, apa kau tahu kalau Gaara sudah memiliki tunangan? Bahkan mereka akan menikah dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau Gaara adalah kekasihmu? Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Akan kujelaskan pada Jii-san nanti. Sedikit rumit, hanya aku janji akan menyelesaikan semuanya sebentar lagi. Sekarang katakan padaku keadaan Gaara. Sekarang!"

Melihat sorot keponakannya yang sedikit keras, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas sedikit tak yakin pada hipotesanya sendiri, "Gaara hamil—"

"Apaaa?"

"Dengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai dulu, Naruto. Aku masih tak yakin, kurasa kau harus memeriksakannya pada Tsunade-san. Beliau lebih mungkin akan bisa mengetahui keadaan Gaara—"

Kakashi tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Naruto malah tak mendengarkannya. Pemuda itu malah memeluk erat Gaara yang masih pingsan. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia, membuat Kakashi tak bisa memarahinya.

Keduanya lalu membawa Gaara pada Tsunade seorang dokter kandungan dan diagnosanya sama. Membuat Naruto semakin tertawa bahagia.

"Jii-san tolong jangan katakan apa pun tentang ini," ujar Naruto sekembalinya mereka ke apartemen Gaara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi karena dia tahu pasti sifat Naruto, pemuda itu pasti akan melakukan sesuastu. Dan firasatnya pasti benar melihat seringaian Naruto. Keluarga Namikaze berada dalam bahaya sepertinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu Gaara?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti, di perayaan hari jadi kami.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Kakashi beranjak dari kamar keduanya namun ia berhenti di muka pintu dan menatap Naruto sejenak, "jangan lakukan hal berbahaya, Naruto."

"Tenang saja."

Naruto mengantar Kakashi ke depan, dan kembali pada Gaara yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mencium pelan dahi Gaara dan membiarkan kekasihnya untuk intirahat.

"Sebentar lagi, Gaara. Semua akan berakhir dan kita akan bersama."

.

.

.

29 Juli 20xx

Ball romm Namikaze Corp tampak ramai di datangi para pebisnis yang merupakan jaringan dari perusahaan besar itu. Tampak para petinggi perusahaan menyempatkan hadir pada acara yang bahkan mereka belum tahu pasti apa. Hanya tertulis private party pada undangannya. Bila saja tak melihat nama Naruto di pengundangnya tak mungkin mereka mau mendatangi sebuah acara yang seperti permainan ini.

Uzumaki Naruto penerus tunggal Namikaze Corp itu memang tak pernah menggunakan nama Namikaze sejak setahun belakangan ini. Dan membuat petinggi Namikaze mempertanyakannya, hanya saja karena Naruto tetap memperlihatkan kontribusi yang baik pada Namikaze semua tak jadi masalah.

Putra kesayangan Namikaze itu tampak gagah dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam dan dalaman baby blue serta pantovel berwarna senada. Raut wajah tegasnya terlihat saat manik berwarna safire itu memandangan tajam orang-orang sekitarnya. Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal orang memang sedikit dingin berbeda bila dia sudah berhadapan dengan salah satu undangan yang hadir berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Gaara datang bersama keluarganya, bahkan tawanya di dalam hati tak berhenti walau di lengan Gaara ada seorang gadis.

"Terima kasih kuucapkan pada semuanya yang bersedia hadir dalam acara pribadi ini. Di sini saya ingin mengumumkan sebuah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Mulai hari ini semua saham milik Namikaze sudah menjadi milik saya sebesar 60% dan itu berarti saya adalah pemilik mutlak perusahaan tersebut. Dan itu artinya perusahaan Namikaze akan berada di Uzumaki Corp. mulai hari ini."

Pemberitahuan langsung Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di sana berbisik tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan sebesar Namikaze bisa jatuh semudah itu. Dan apa itu Uzumaki Corp. bahkan mereka tak pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut.

Naruto menyadari kalau banyak tak percaya akan perkatannya. Namun tak sedikit pun wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Hanya Gaara yang menatapnya cemas. Bukan hanya pada Naruto namun juga perusahaan ayahnya yang bekerja sama dengan Namikaze Corp.

"Apa-apaan ini Naruto jangan mengada-ada!"

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat salah satu petinggi Namikaze tampak berang padanya, padahal ia ingin melihat wajah sang ayah panik. Namun pria paruh itu hanya berdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Silahkan tanyakan pada sekretaris anda masing-masing. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, saya tak pernah bekerja sama dengan anda menggunakan nama Namikaze Corp. melainkan Uzumaki Corp. perusahaan saya yang terlihat fiktif di Jepang. Namun perusahaan itu nyata di Amerika."

Semua direktur dan petinggi perusahaan itu tampak panik bagaimana mungkin mereka bekerja sama dengan perusahaan baru namun keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan sama dengan perjanjian dengan Namikaze Corp. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ini adalah balas dendam Uzumaki untukmu, Otou-san. Mulai sekarang kau tak bisa menyentuh kami seenaknya. Dan maaf saja aku sudah mengambil Kaa-san dari tanganmu."

Sekretaris Naruto tampak masuk dengan seorang wanita berambut merah berkursi roda. Wanita itu memeluk erat tubuh Naruto saat pada akhirnya ia berhasil memeluk anak yang bahkan tak pernah bisa disentuhnya sejak anak itu lahir.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini, Naruto! Tak akan ada yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu sekarang. Setelah mereka tahu kalau ini bukan Namikaze Corp," teriak salah satu pria paruh baya yang diketahui Naruto adalah salah satu tetua perusahaan Namikaze.

"Benarkah?" Naruto hanya tertawa. Tangannya menggengam erat wanita tersebut yang menatapnya khawatir, melalui manik safirenya ia mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku bisa saja menarik 60% saham milikku, dan menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Semua orang terdiam bagaimana pun juga siapa pemilik saham terbesar dialah pemilik resmi perusahaan tersebut.

Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat adu urat antara kekasihnya itu tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah orang luar saat ini dan tak bisa masuk seenaknya.

"Gaara kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu bertanya cemas saat melihat wajah pucat Gaara. Tunangannya itu tampak tegang sedari tadi dan terus menatap pada pemuda pirang di depan sana, dan entah siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Uzumaki itu memang mengerikan," ujar Tn. Sabaku walau dalam katanya terbersit rasa kagum pada Uzumaki muda itu. Entah rasa kagum itu masih bertahan saat Naruto masih menyiapkan satu kejutan bukan hanya untuk dirinya.

Sebuah proyektor tampak muncul tiba-tiba menampilkan sebuah perusahaan besar termasuk dengan isi dan bentuk keberhasilannya membuat semua mata terpana dengan keuntungan besar yang mereka dapatkan bila berhasil bekerja sama. Bahkan mata mereka semakin membesar melihat kebenaran perkataan Naruto akan Namikaze.

Plok …

Plok …

Sebuah tepuk tangan tampak diberikan pada Naruto membuat semua mata memandang pada direktur Utama Namikaze yang juga berstatus ayah kandung Naruto.

"Sudah hentikan semuanya. Kita sudah kalah. Sekarang biarkan saja semua berjalan seperti apa adanya. Ini salah kita yang terlalu meremehkan seorang bocah yang ternyata bisa menghancurkan dari dalam. Seharusnya kalian tahun kalau dia juga 'Namikaze' dan kalian melupakan itu."

Namikaze muda itu lalu beranjak keluar, bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah putranya. Kemampuan dan bakat bisnis yang pastinya diturunkan langsung olehnya. Tak heran pemuda itu bisa merebuat perusahaan keluarganya. Lagi pula mungkin ini saatnya untuk beristirahat.

'Kau benar-benar anak ayah, Naruto,' bisiknya pelan walau tak dipungkiri sebuah senyum kecil ada di bibirnya. Bagaimana pun juga dirinya sudah lelah dengan peraturan 'rumah' ini. Mungkin ini saatnya anaknya menghancurkan peraturan konyol itu.

"Tunggu Minato-san. Aku masih ada pengumuman penting."

Namikaze Minato menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan memandang anaknya yang meninggalkan panggung dan menuju ke salah satu undangan.

Gaara yang menyadari kalau Naruto menuju ke arahnya terlihat khawatir. Takut apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Melihat bagaimana Naruto menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri sudah cukup membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Tak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa melakukan hal ini.

"Perkenalkan. Sabaku Gaara yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Uzumaki Gaara. Calon 'istriku' bahkan sekarang dia tengah mengandung buah cinta kami."

Dan statement Naruto itu membuat kaki Gaara melemas—lumpuh. Terlebih saat ini proyektor yang semula menampilkan perusahaan Naruto beralih menampilkan surat keterangan dari rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang terlebih dari dokter kandungan paling terkenal—Tsunade—dan hasilnya seorang Sabaku Gaara positif hamil

"Naru?" Gaara menatap Naruto tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia—Namun mengingat kondisi tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkinkah— pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlalu protektif padanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat wajah pucat Gaara, ia tak peduli saat semua mata memandang tak percaya padanya. Dengan santainya ia malah memeluk tubuh Gaara, "Happy Anniversary Gaara," bisiknya pada telinga Gaara, "terima kasih sudah memberikan keturunan untukku. Suki da yo Gaara."

Semua orang terpaku melihat bagaimana Naruto mencium Gaara lalu menggendongnya ala bridal Gaara menuju ibunya. Memperkenalkannya pada ibu kesayangannya. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan keluarga Gaara yang berteriak padanya. Toh ada bodyguardnya.

"Pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan di Belanda. Seminggu lagi. Kuharap anda semua bersedia memberi restu."

Dan sekali lagi kejutan Naruto terbukti, terlihat dari Gaara yang kini malah pingsan di pelukannya. Sangking terkejutnya.

"Ya Gaara. kenapa kau malah pingsan?" dan Naruto malah dengan bodohnya bertanya. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berbisik ribut akan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun semua orang di sana tahu kalau keduanya hampir mendekati kebahagian yang selama ini mereka impikan. Kebahagiaan yang mereka raih selangkah demi selangkah hanya untuk bisa mengaitkan tangan berjalan bersama.

* * *

**Asam Askorbat**

Kedua pemuda itu tampak duduk santai di beranda apartemen mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk dipangkuan sang pemuda pirang dengan tangan pemuda pirang itu yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Naru?"

"Hmnnn," ujar Naruto santai, bibirnya mengecup beberapa kali leher putih Gaara yang terpampang di depannya.

"Sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini semua?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, sejenak menaikkan kepalanya sebelum meletakkannya di bahu Gaara.

"Sejak semula. Sejak kau dibawa pergi ke rumah Sabaku dan aku ke kediaman Namikaze. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihat kekasihku dibawa begitu saja? Mereka saja yang terlalu menganggap remeh diriku."

"Dasar licik," ujar Gaara walau tak pelak senyum terukir di bibirnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada pria yang resmi menjadi suaminya seminggu yang lalu.

Itu benar, mereka baru saja melaksankan sumpah di depan Tuhan itu di Belanda. Dan baru pulang kemarin ke Tokyo dengan sebuah kejutan lainnya dari Gaara—apartemen dan seisinya.

"Ibumu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sepulang mereka ke Tokyo Naruto memang belum bertemu dengan ibunya itu. Karena saat di bandara, pria itu—ayahnya—datang dan berkata ingin berbicara dengan ibunya. Wajah wanita itu penuh senyum dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan membuat Naruto mengiyakan permintaan keduanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti kita bisa mengunjungi ibu. Ibu tinggal di pinggiran kota. Setidaknya di sana kesehatan ibu akan lebih baik."

"Apa kau bahagia Naruto?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Menatap jauh ke dalam jade miliknya yang akan selalu menjadi milikknya.

"Aku akan merasa bahagia saat melihat senyuman orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Ibu, dan kau Gaara. Juga putra kita yang akan lahir nanti," ujar Naruto. Tangannya mengelus pelan perut Gaara yang mulai terasa keras namun belum terlihat telalu menonjol karena usia kandungannya yang masih muda.

"Kita masih belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, Naru."

"Tidak, dia pasti laki-laki. Aku yakin."

Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng pada suaminya yang terlalu keras kepala. Mengecup pelan bibir Naruto. Gaara mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda tan tersebut. Memeluknya erat dengan menghirup aroma citrus yang sangat disukainya.

"Kau tahu, aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Sakitmu menghilang, ibumu—"

"—Ibu kita Gaara," koreksi Naruto yang tak pelak menimbulkan kikikan kecil dari bibir Gaara.

"Ibu kita kembali bersama, menikah bahkan sekarang kita akan menjadi orang tua. Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa untukku. Terima kasih."

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Gaara, tangannya gemetar mendengar kalimat tulus yang diberikan pendamping hidupnya itu. Menggeleng pelan, Naruto mengecup setiap inci wajah Gaara. Dahi, hidung, pipi, lalu bibir merah yang sangat disukainya.

"Aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Menerimaku yang bahkan dibuang keluargaku sendiri. Melepaskanku untuk mendapatkan orang yang berharga untuku. Lalu kembali padaku bahkan menjadi istriku kemudian menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku. Aku bahagia Gaara. Sangat."

Semilir angin sore tampak membelai lembut tubuh kedunya yang masih berpelukan. Gaara yang enggan melepaskan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Naruto yang tak mau kehilangan kenyamanan yang diberikan Gaara.

Mulai saat ini jauh di dalam hati Naruto akan melindungi keduanya. Siapa pun tak akan dibiarkannya menyentuh kedua belahan jiwanya.

"Terima kasih telah lahir dan memilihku menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis menyatukan hidung keduanya merasakan deru napas yang sama, "aku pun mengucapkan hal yang sama, padamu. Suamiku."

Dan sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tak membuang kesempatan menyambut sentuhan kecil dari istrinya. Ciuman lembut itu berubah kasar saat Naruto meraup bibir bawah Gaara seakan ingin memakannya. Bermain di dalam mulut kecil Gaara. Dan Gaara tak menolak semua sentuhan itu.

Setiap sentuhan lidah Naruto di lidahnya yang berbelit mesra, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, melesakkan candu yang selalu saja memabukkan. Terlebih setiap rasa cinta yang dibalurkan pada setiap sentuhan Naruto padanya.

"Stop … aghh … it … Naru," ujar Gaara susah payah saat bibir Naruto tak henti mengeksplorasi seisi mulutnya dan hanya memberikan sekian detik untuk bernapas. Tangan Gaara mendorong dada Naruto saat tangan pemuda itu mengelus pelan punggungnya. Tanda pemuda itu ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Gaara menggeleng pelan, saat tautan mereka terlepas. Menangkup pipi tan bertanda lahir tiga pasang kumis mirip kucing atau mungkin rubah?

"Jangan Naru. Kau dengar bukan, kita tak boleh melakukannya setidaknya sampai kandunganku berusia empat bulan."

Menghela napas sejenak, Naruto mengangguk. Hampir saja ia membahayakan bayinya sendiri. Dan itu berarti Naruto harus 'berpuasa' setidaknya kurang lebih dua bulan lagi.

Melihat wajah muram Naruto, Gaara tertawa kecil dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Naruto sedikit terangkat.

"Bersabarlah, tou-san. Walaupun sulit setidaknya cobalah. Baby juga tahu kalau tou-sannya memang mesum."

"Ya Gaara aku tidak mesum." Naruto menggelitik pinggang Gaara. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa tertahan karena menahan geli.

"Naru, hentikan."

Menghentikan gelitikannya, Naruto mengangkat Gaara ke tangannya membuat pemuda itu berada digendongannya, "kita masuk. Udara semakin dingin."

Gaara hanya mengangguk, wajah pemuda berstatus 'istri' Naruto merah padam saat telinganya tepat berada di 'jantung' Naruto. Degub jantung yang begitu indah bagai lantuanan lagu terbaik yang pernah didengarnya.

"Naru. Aku punya permintaan. Apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Meletakkan Gaara pada tempat tidur mereka, Naruto mengangguk. Lagi pula apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk Gaara. Bahkan membawakan dunia saja akan dilakukannya.

"Maafkanlah ayahmu."

Tangan Naruto yang baru saja menaikkan selimut terhenti. Maniksnya berubah sendu. Kenapa Gaara memintanya memaafkan pria itu. Pria yang membuangnya bahkan memisahkannya dari ibu kandungnya.

"Ibumu. Dia sangat mencintai ayahmu. Dan ayahmu—dia juga sama," Gaara menjeda perkataannya, "Naruto yang kukenal walau keras kepala. Hatinya sangat baik. Jangan biarkan rasa benci membiarkan hati ini bernoda. Aku percaya jauh di dalam sana. Kau berharap ayahmu mengakuimu bukan?"

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Membelakangi Gaara.

Apa yang sudah dikatakan kekasihnya memang benar. Hidup terbuang membuat Naruto belajar untuk menghargai orang lain. Dan sadar kalau sebuah kasih sayang bahkan lebih berharga dari genangan harta yang berlimpah. Sejak kapan ia melupakannya dan melanjutkan obsesi balas dendamnya.

"Tapi Gaara," bisik Naruto pelan.

Memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, Gaara berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada kami di sini untukmu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit melunak dan kebahagiaan besar akan menantimu."

Mengangguk, Naruto mencoba mempercayai perkataan Gaara. Bagaimana pun sebenarnya ia tak membenci ayahnya. Namun ia benci keluarganya yang membuat ayahnya berubah. Pria baik itu sebenarnya sangat baik. Hanya saja terlalu terkekang dengan peraturan keluarga menyebalkan itu.

"Kau ayah yang baik, Naruto."

"Ne. Aku tak mau putraku nanti bernasib sama. Kita akan memberikannya banyak cinta sehingga dia lupa bagaimana rasanya benci pada orang lain."

"Kau benar. Kita akan menjaganya bersama."

Naruto bersyukur Gaara ada bersamanya. Jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu walau dengan bersusah payah bersama. Menikah dan sekarang bahkan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Bukankah ini menabjubkan.

'Apa kau juga bahagia kaa-san? Kuharap iya.' Doa Naruto sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara. Memeluk Gaara yang ikut menyamankan dirinya dipelukannya. Mengecup pelan dahi bertato tanda cinta milik Gaara naruto tertidur bersama Gaara. Berharap saat membuka mata kebahagiaan yang lebih akan menantinya. Satu yang Naruto yakin bersama Gaara akan membuatnya kuat menjalani semua ini. Hanya bersama Gaara—satu-satunya pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

The End

.

A/n: hai Minna genki?^o^ hahaha gomen ne ini ff updatenya lebih lambat kek siput. Mizu keasyikan ngebolang sih#digaplok.

Oh iya sesuai janji Mizu sebelumnya dibawah bakal di kasih deskriptif obat yang dipakai, lumayan buat nambah ilmu*plak. Yang Mizu bold adalah quote dari obatnya yang Mizu masukin ke dalam fict^^ dengan sedikit pemaksaan dan penyalahgunaan hahaha.

* * *

**Captropil: **Salah satu obat hipertensi ringan sampai sedang dengan dosis 12.5 mg. Obat ini digunakan untuk **menurunkan tekanan darah.**

**Chloropheniramine Maleat: ** Obat dengan nama lain CTM adalah salah satu obat anti histamin (alergi) yang memiliki sifat sebagain obat penenang dengan efek samping menyebabkan kantuk. Kadang digunakan sebagai **obat tidur**.

**Amoxilin: **Salah satu golongan dari penisilin yang merupakan antibiotik dosis rendah. Biasanya antibiotik diikutsertakan dalam **penyembuhan luka** walau dalam dosis dan jenis yang berbeda tergantung kecocokan pasien. Karena ada beberapa kasus dimana terjadi alergi antibiotik.

**Dexamethason: **Salah satu golongan kortikosteroid yang bisa digunakan untuk anti alergi, anti peradangan, ganggunan pernapasan dan lain-lain. Salah satu efek penggunaan obat ini adalah** jantung yang kadang berdebar dengan kenaikan denyut jantung** pada beberapa kasus.

**Aphrodesiac: **Ini bukan obat yang umum atau sering beredar di pasaran, melainkan zat yang digunakan untuk **menaikkan libido atau penambah gairah seks**. Biasanya zat ini ada dalam berbagai minuman atau makanan yang ditujukan pada orang dewasa.

**Pankuronium Bromida: **Salah satu dari penghambat transmisi neuromuskuler atau **pelumpuh otot**.

**Paracetamol: **Salah satu obat golongan AINS dengan efek analgetiknya mengurangi nyeri dan efek antipiretiknya **menurunkan suhu atau panas tubuh**.

**Ondansentron: ** Salah satu golongan obat yang dapat **menekan mual dan muntah** yang terjadi. Namun obat ini tidak efektif untuk mengurangi morning sickness. Xp.

**Lidokain: ** Salah satu anestetik lokal kuat yang digunakan secara luas. Dimana menurunkan sistem syaraf untuk sementara dan menyebabkan **paralisis**.

**Asam Askorbat: **Salah satu jenis vitamin yang lebih dikenal dengan nama vitamin C. salah satu fungsinya yaitu dalam menjaga daya tahan tubuh bersifat **perlindungan** pertama tubuh.

* * *

Nah ini semuanya, lebih dan kurangnya Mizu mohon maaf*bow … terlebih dengan penjelasan obat yang tidak terlalu terperinci xDD

Special thanks:

Cappuccino 'Kappu san| Nekomata Angel of Darkness| Earl Lousia vi Duivel| Dark Calamity of Princess| Kazeknight| Hwa| Rakshapurwa|Ainidira| Rayi 159| Hime 'Thayaka' Nazaki| Arisa

**Happy NaruGaa FansDay Minna^0^ "Spread the Love NaruGaa"**

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya :D

.

Epilog

2 tahun kemudian

Rumah besar itu tampak ramai tak seperti biasanya. Tuan rumah tampak sibuk menyiapakan hidangan besar menyambut para tamu yang akan datang. Beberapa maid tampak membantunya dan tersenyum kecil melihat sang majikan dengan senang hati menata makanan di meja walau dengan bersusah payah dengan kondisinya yang tengah hamil tua.

"Kaa-san."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil saat seorang bocah berusia satu tahu setengah tampak menubruknya. Bocah berambut pirang dengan wajah duplikat sang ayah itu tersenyum kecil sembari menjulurkan tangannya pada sang ibu.

"Yoru dengan ayah saja." Seorang pria muda tampak menggantikan tangan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk menggendong putranya. Dengan kondisinya saat ini memang akan beresiko menggendong putra bungsunya yang sangat hiperaktif itu.

"Yoru jangan cemberut ne, nanti adik bayinya sedih."

Safire bocah itu berbinar senang, sudah sejak lama ia menantikan kelahiran sang adik. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu ibunya mengatakan kalau tak lama lagi adik kecilnya akan datang di rumah besar ini.

"Yolu tak cembelut kaa-chan. Yolu cenyum nih." Kecua orang tuanya tampak tertawa kecil melihat polah sang anak yang tertawa sembari memamerkan gigi depanya yang mulai tumbuuh.

"Gaara … Naruto …"

"Kaa-san. Tou-san"

Keduanya sontak mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah masuk kepala empat. Seorang pria yang berusia tak jauh beda juga berada disampingnya.

"Ayo masuk. Kami sudah menyiapkan jamuan istimewa."

Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa lalu mengikuti menantunya masuk, tak menyadari kalau suami, anak, dan cucunya masih diluar.

"Kakek. Gendong." Yoru menjulurkan tangannya pada pria di samping Naruto. Pria yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya—Namikaze Minato.

"Saa … gendonglah, tou-san."

Minato mengangguk pelan, dan mengambil cucu pertamanya itu. Mengecup pipi gempal yang membuat Yoru tertawa. Perasaannya menghangat, bagaimana tidak. Walau Naruto sudah menerimanya dan membiarknya kembali bersama istrinya. Tak sekali pun putranya itu membiarkannya menyentuh bocah ini bahkan sengaja menghindarkannya pada cucunya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Yoru merasa tak memiliki seorang kakek." Berlari memasuki rumahnya Naruto masuk meninggalkan Minato yang akhirnya mengikutinya masuk. Gaara benar pada akhirnya rasa lega inilah yang memberikan kebahagian padanya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dirinya bisa tertawa dan berbicara berdua dengan sang ayah. Naruto tak harus serakah, saat dirinya memiliki kebahagiaan sempurna—Gaara, ibunya, Yoru, juga putra keduanya yang akan lahir—tak ada salahnya berbagi pada sang ayah yang telah meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk permohonan kecil—bersama ibunya.

Bibir Naruto tersenyum kecil, berdiri di depan pintu menunggu ayah dan anaknya. Safirenya menghangat melihat putra sulungnya yang menjahili sang kakek walau di dalam gendongan.

"Masuklah, tou-san."

Sungguh seharusnya Naruto tahu betapa bahagianya Minato saat dua kali mendengar panggilan Naruto. Duduk bersama anak dan menantunya. Juga istrinya bahkan cucunya di dalam gendongan. Inilah kebahagian yang dirinya juga Naruto inginkan. Sebuah keluarga.


End file.
